Til death do us part
by PaperKisses
Summary: The life and struggle of Sybil Crawley. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Sybil Crawley walked down the aisle clinging nervously to the arm of her father. Her hands trembled as she approached the altar, the hum of the guests gushing over how beautiful she looked echoing in her ears. They came to a stop and her father gave her a peck on the cheek, before taking a seat next to Sybil's mother, a beaming smile on his face.

Sybil gently lifted her dress ascending the stairs as her husband to be gazed adoringly at her, taking his hand in hers. The vicar smiled at the two of them stood before him and began to proceed with the ceremony, though Sybil could barely hear the words as she was too focused on keeping her composure.

The wedding had been planned into meticulous detail, though it was all that of a wedding planner – there had only been one requirement. That the wedding would be spectacular, the talk of society and covered by all the major magazines.

And so that is how Sybil had come to have the fairy tale wedding, fit for William and Kate themselves. She had arrived at the church in a horse-drawn carriage alongside her father to a crowd of journalists all eager to get the first glimpse of Miss Sybil Crawley in her wedding dress. The dress had been designed by friend of the Levison family, Vera Wang and was worth about as much as all of Sybil's other dresses put together. She looked stunning in the long, white, strapless lace gown, with a purple satin sash tied round the middle. Her hair was twisted up into a delicate bun and pinned up with beautiful pearl grips and then a veil covering her face. Then there was the church that was decorated with ornate flower arrangements, which directly coordinated with the pale yellow colour of the bridesmaid dresses adorned by her younger cousins.

The vicar droned on and on, until he reached the need for her own input with the vows. She realised her husband to be had already made his and was staring at her expectantly.

The vicar looked at her, "I Sybil Crawley…"

Her heart beat erratically as she turned to her fiancée tears glistening in her eyes as the vicar asked the pair to say "I do".

But the words got lost in her throat. She couldn't do it, she couldn't say I do. This was the perfect wedding, it was the perfect fairy tale wedding.

It just wasn't the perfect man.

"Syb, this is the part where you say I do" he smiled.

"I-I-I can't" she whispered, the tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

The smile on his face faded and was replaced by a look of thunder as he grabbed hold of her wrist, applying enough pressure to make her wince in pain.

"Listen to me, you little bitch" he hissed under his breath, "you are going to say I do and you're going to kiss me".

He straightened up, moving his gaze away from her glistening eyes and gesturing towards a man stood in the corner of the church who nodded and disappeared. Moments later he reappeared, dragging a man to the front, meters away from Sybil. There were whispers from the guests and when Sybil turned around a gasp escaped from her chest. The man had been beaten to a pulp, blood staining his white shirt. He stared at the ground ashamed, unable to meet her eye as the balding man who had been sent to fetch him held a gun against his head.

"Larry" she gasped again, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She turned to face him, "Larry, please don't do this, please don't hurt him".

A smile crept back onto Larry's face, "Say I do and I promise I won't shoot your grubby little Irish mick" he hissed with venom in his voice. She closed her eyes, letting the tears drip down her face.

"No Syb, please don't do this" gasped the man, trying to squirm free of the gun and the man's grip, "I'm not worth it Syb, I'd rather die than see you unhappy, I'd rather die than see you with him".

But Sybil wasn't listening. Looking up at Larry she whispered the words "I do" before collapsing into a weeping mess on the ground.

The music began to play and several people came over to congratulate the groom, Mary and Edith moving to pick their weeping sister off the floor. Sybil turned back to look at the man who had tears falling down his own cheeks.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, "I'm so sorry. I love you Tom".


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and follows, I really hope you are enjoying the story! Please keep the reviews coming and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_"Right hand, blue"_

_Sybil tried to suppress a giggle as Tom leant over to place his hand on the blue circle, giving her the perfect view of his backside. _

_Peering at her through his legs, a cheeky smile graced his lips, "find this amusing huh?" he asked, wiggling his backside at her which turned her giggle into a full blown cackle. _

_Meara rolled her eyes, "when you two have finished flirting" she said smiling, causing both her brother and her best friend to turn a bright red. How those two weren't together already she had no idea._

_Tom cleared his throat, "just flick the spinner Meara"._

_"Sybil, your turn" Meara smiled in a sing-song voice._

_"No. Nope. Nada. I'm not playing" she giggled, taking another sip of wine and giving Meara a matter-of-factly glare._

_"Hey, if I have to make a fool of myself the least you can do is join me" teased Tom, giving her a wink._

_Raising an eyebrow, Sybil shook her head and with a smile downed the rest of the glass of wine before slamming it down on the table and moving in the direction of the Twister mat._

_"Left hand, yellow" _

_Sybil stood next to Tom putting her hand on the yellow and giving him a look that said 'challenge accepted'._

_The thing was, Twister really wasn't built for the number of people who were actually playing and with Sybil being asked for "left foot green" it was only ever going to end in catastrophe. Her hand slipping she fell, taking Tom with her as he fell onto his back as she landed rather ungracefully on his stomach._

_Sybil let out a gasp, "Oh my god, Tom are you alright? I'm so sorry!"_

_To her surprise Tom let out a deep chuckle, which soon turned into uncontrollable laughter which was rather infectious. _

_Wiping away his tears Tom picked himself up off the ground, before offering a hand out to help Sybil up._

_"Milady?" he smiled, still giggling away._

_A rather red faced Sybil took his proffered hand and he pulled her to her feet, before moving to the sofa. _

_"Perhaps it's safest if we stay off our feet aye?" he smiled, his hand closing around hers._

Sybil sat on the bed staring at the bouquet in her hands, mascara staining her cheeks.

"Still crying over that mick" Larry called from the ensuite, "Sybil, when are you going to wake up and join the real world?" he entered the room and moved towards her, cupping her face in his hands, "This is where you're meant to be, this is who you are meant to be with" he smiled, moving to press a kiss to her forehead but she moved away.

"Just because I have to be with you doesn't mean I'll ever love you" she spat, "Tom is a million times the man you are".

Larry's smile faded. Moving towards her in one swift movement he grabbed her by the hair, she let out a squeal of pain.

"Listen to me, you little bitch, you are lucky to have me as a husband. You think your little Irishman is so wonderful, I bet he didn't even love you. Who would ever love a weak, pathetic, spoilt little girl like you?" he roared, causing Sybil to cower in terror.

He dragged her by the hair to stand in front of the mirror, pulling her up.

"You are worthless. You don't deserve to be loved, to be respected. You are mine now and you will do as you are told" he growled, throwing her to the floor.

Storming out of the room he left Sybil to cry in a heap on the floor.

"I'm going to kill him" Tom fumed, pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair.

"Don't be so dramatic Tom" sighed Mary.

"So dramatic? SO DRAMATIC!? Your sister just married a bloody psychopath" he cried.

"And you think you're so much better for her?" challenged Robert.

Tom spun round to face him, fire burning in his eyes, "You're the one who did this, and you're the one that put her in this mess!" Tom yelled angrily, slamming his fist down on the table.

"How dare you talk to me in such…" Robert began, before being cut-off by Cora.

"For goodness sake Robert, Tom's right. Our poor baby is paying for your mess."

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
